Closure
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jason faces his past.


CLOSURE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sequel to "Becky". Don't read this until you've read the other one or it won't make sense. I don't know if Zordon ever died in the series, but in this fiction, he's alive. And yes, I know in the series that the Green Ranger powers were destroyed for good, but I wanted Tommy to be the Green Ranger for one final battle. All original characters belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids.

Inside the Surf Spot, Jason Scott sipped his Coca-Cola and sighed. He couldn't believe he had told Tommy about Becky. Sure, they were best buds and everything, but...he hadn't really talked about her since that day.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked. Surprised, Jason turned around to see Tommy Oliver.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking," Jason replied.

"About your sister?" Tommy queried, sitting down.

"Yeah," Jason nodded.

"How come you never talked about her when we were teens?" Tommy asked.

"It hurt too much," Jason answered with a sigh. "Her death has always been pretty vivid in my mind," he continued. Then, "Hey, what were **you** doing at the cemetery, anyways?"

"Visiting Trini. I saw you and my curiousity got the better of me," Tommy replied.

"It's hard to believe she's gone, isn't it?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. No kidding. Kim really took her death hard," Tommy responded.

"Can't blame her really," Jason stated. "I mean Trini has always worn her seatbelt and the one time she doesn't, she gets into a fatal accident," he continued.

"I know what you mean. It'd be different if she had died saving the world, but..." Tommy trailed off. Just then, a mighty shake shook the spot.

"Oh, man. What's that?" Tommy wondered.

"It's not an earthquake," Jason replied.

"Oh, man. I wish we could teleport," Tommy stated. Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he and Jason turned into particles of red and green and disappeared. When they reappeared, they found themselves inside a massive throne room.

"Where...are we?" Tommy wondered.

"Welcome, Rangers!" a voice boomed. The two turned around.

"Zordon!" they cried, seeing a man in a white robe.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kimberly Hart asked.

"Kim!" Tommy exclaimed. He ran to her and spun her around as she laughed. Zack Taylor shook his head, then turned his attention to their old mentor.

"Zordon, why'd you bring us here? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you require assistance?" Billy Cranston added in his old way of speaking.

"I am fine, Rangers. I have brought you here for one final battle," Zordon told them. He glanced at the newest arrivals.

"Tommy and Jason, I am sure you felt the impact on earth," he said.

"Yeah. It was almost like when Zedd and Rita would attack," Jason answered.

"Behold the viewing globe, Rangers," Zordon instructed. The Rangers did so. The monster, a creature that was black and orange all over, cackled in delight. The others gasped, but Jason jerked forward. His mind flashed back.

_The creature cackled in delight as it lifted the twelve-year old girl into the sky. Then, he squeezed._

_"Becky! No!" fourteen-year old Jason Scott shouted._

"**Finally**," Jason growled. He had finally found this thing.

"He the one, Jase?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. It's him. He killed Becky," Jason confirmed.

"Rangers. Here are your morphers," Alpha 5 stated. Surprised, they took the offered objects.

"Our old morphers," Kimberly stated in surprise.

"I thought these powers were gone for good," Zack stated.

"Especially mine," Tommy added, holding up the morpher which held a green power coin.

"Each of these morphers holds enough power for one final battle," Zordon told them. "Your zords are also operational. Go now and may the Power protect you," he intoned.

"It's been a while, but...it's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannasaurous!" With that, the five Rangers were covered with their costumes of old.

"Let's do it!" the Red Ranger shouted. They charged. The Red Ranger attacked the monster. The creature staggered back.

"So, this is the little fourteen-year old who couldn't even save his younger sister," the monster sneered. With a cry of rage, the Red Ranger attacked again. Visions of his sister being squeezed to death danced through his mind.

"You killed her! You killed her for no reason!" he yelled emotionally.

"Oh. Poor little Power Ranger," the monster mocked. With a roar, he made himself grow.

"We need Dinozord Power now!" the Red, Blue, Pink, and Black Rangers shouted. The Green Ranger pulled out his Dragon Dagger and played a tune. With various roars, the zords came. The Rangers jumped into the ancient machines.

"Wow! These things look just as good as new," the Red Ranger stated.

"Now this is what I call 'Back to action'," quipped the Black Ranger.

"Let's take this creep down," the Green Ranger declared.

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Rangers, bring 'em together!" instructed the Red Ranger.

"Two, one! Power up!" they chorused. Moments later, the zords combined to form the DragonMegazord.

"All right, guys. One last time," the Red Ranger stated.

"Yeah," the others agreed. The monster lashed out and the zord staggered back.

"Enough of this! Power Sword!" the Red Ranger called. The ancient sword fell from the sky. With precise action, the zord swung it's arm and slashed the monster in two. They cheered. Moments later, they teleported back to the throne room.

"Man, that felt good," Jason declared.

"Jason?" a young voice questioned. Surprised, he turned around. He inhaled sharply.

"Becky," he breathed.

"Hi, big brother," Becky Scott greeted.

"Oh, man. I miss you," Jason said.

"And what about me?" a voice asked. Everyone watched as a Chinese girl materialized in front of them.

"Trini!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Oh, man. I wish you could've been with us just now," Tommy stated.

"Me too," Trini Quan agreed. "But you guys were awesome," she told them.

"Jason, I know you've carried this guilt about what happened to me---" Becky began to say.

"I should've been able to save you," Jason interrupted.

"Jason, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know," Becky said.

"Jason," Zordon intoned. The leader turned around. "For far too long, you have carried the guilt of your sister's death and your inability to get the Green Candle. You must put these instances behind you. Neither one of them was your fault," the being stated.

"You're right, Zordon. Becky and Tommy have forgiven me. It's time I forgive myself," Jason realized. "It wasn't my fault. I did my best."

"That's right," Becky confirmed. Jason inhaled.

"I miss you," he said.

"I know. But we'll meet each other again someday. All of us," Becky told them.

"That's right," Trini concurred. The group hugged briefly, then the two ghosts began to dematerialize.

"May the Power always protect you," Trini said right before the two disappeared.

"Power Rangers?" Jason asked.

"Forever," the others chorused, slapping a group high-five.

THE END

AN

Thuy Trang, who played Trini Quan died in a car crash because she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. I don't don't know if she had been in the habit of wearing her seatbelt prior to the accident, but I figured Trini was the type to **always** wear a seatbelt. And now for the safety part of this story: always buckle up and drive safe!


End file.
